1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circuit and method for driving an electro-optical device, e.g., a liquid crystal device. The invention also relates to an electro-optical device, and to an electronic apparatus including such an electro-optical device, such as a projector.
2. Related Art
One electro-optical device is a liquid crystal device. Various driving methods of liquid crystal devices have been conceived in order to reduce display failure during driving. Generally, polarity-inversion driving methods are used to prevent flicker on display screens, image burn-in on liquid crystal monitors, or image quality degradation. For example, in field-inversion driving or frame-inversion driving, polarities of image signals are inverted for every field or frame. In row-inversion driving or column-inversion driving, polarities of image signals are inverted for every row or column while being inverted for every frame or field.
In another driving method of the related art, a correction value corresponding to the amount of data change between adjacent frames is used to avoid display blur resulting from the low response speed of liquid crystal to an applied voltage or image signal. The low response speed of liquid crystal increases the brightness transition time in response to applied voltages, and causes insufficient effective luminance. In this case, the value of the image signal is increased to reduce the time for reaching the target brightness, or the effective luminance is compensated.
This compensation is known as “overdrive.”
The above-described methods and techniques are combined in order to enhance effects or make up for defects. However, compensation to improve the response speed of liquid crystal while preventing flicker by inversion driving is technically difficult, and it is therefore difficult to ensure high image quality.